


A Fitting Title

by disarmed



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmed/pseuds/disarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The screen flickers with life and Loki’s attention is on it. The next few moments pass by in a blur as Loki watches Pepper emerge from the fire and destroy the man threatening Tony’s life.<br/> <br/>‘Take me to her,’ says Loki when the footage has finished. Tony is watching him curiously. ‘Take me to her!’ repeats Loki in a snarl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitting Title

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangersatthemall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersatthemall/gifts).



> originally prompted by 'strangersatthemall' over on tumblr: "Tony shows Loki the video of Pepper literally DESTROYING Killian and kicking serious ass." i did not know i needed this until you mentioned it, so thank you so much for prompting it! this probably didn't go in the direction you were thinking (nor the direction ~i was thinking, most likely) but it is what it is and i hope you enjoy it :)

‘Look who’s finally arrived back on planet Earth.’

 

Loki looks decidedly unamused at Tony’s greeting as he stands in the middle of the penthouse, wisps of smoke clinging to the edges of his form after his intergalactic travelling trip. He brushes his arms off disdainfully and raises an imperious brow at Tony, who is leaning against the bar with an empty glass in his hand.

 

‘Be a good mortal and fix me a drink.’

 

Tony barks out a laugh. ‘Fix your own drink, asshole.’

 

Loki is unaffected by the retort, and he hardly bats an eye as he makes his way over to the bar, bright eyes on Tony the whole way over. With him come the lingering scents of the unknown, and Loki moves in close enough to Tony so that the other man can smell them effortlessly. It’s a cheap move, considering Loki knows how much this particular remnant of his space travelling gets under Tony’s skin; the fact that he can’t place the smells that linger on Loki’s body, often times too sweet and too fresh, but sometimes dark and musky like a rich cologne. Tony likes to drink them in and guess the realms that Loki has been in, a game he often loses but is getting considerably better at.

 

Now, his nostrils flare slightly as he tries to take an unobnoxious whiff of Loki’s scent. He narrows his eyes. ‘Nidavellir,’ he says abruptly.

 

Loki almost smiles. ‘No.’

 

Tony huffs. ‘I don’t really care.’

 

‘Of course you don’t. It was Svartalfheim.’

 

‘Of course it was. Are you going to ask me what I’ve been up to?’

 

Loki looks curiously across the bar top. ‘Are you going to pour me a drink?’

 

‘Do I look like your personal slave?’

 

‘I thought that particular courtesy did extend outside the bedroom?’

 

‘You’re a fuck.’

 

Loki sighs theatrically. ‘I do miss such repertoire when I’m gone.’

 

Blank-faced, Tony snatches a fresh glass out from the cabinet and dumps some ice in it, pouring Loki a messy few fingerfuls of whiskey before sliding it across to the liar-god. Loki’s fingers curl around the glass and he looks across at Tony curiously.

 

‘It seems I missed something on my travels.’

 

Tony shrugs, but the movement is sharp and cornered and defensive. ‘Nothing important.’

 

‘Why,’ asks Loki slowly, with the strain of someone whose patience is starting to fray around the edges, ‘do people assume that you are a talented liar?’ His fingers stop toying with the glass of whiskey and he regards Tony with sharp, accusing eyes. ‘Tell me the truth.’

 

‘It doesn’t matter.’

 

Loki scowls. ‘Regardless of my longevity, I do not actually have the time for your pathetic attempts at emotional blackmail.’ Loki’s voice is cold steel. ‘Tell me what has transpired.’

 

Tony stares defiantly across the bartop before he thrusts his chin out and taps his fingers on the marble in a tick. ‘Notice anything different?’ He makes a quick, jerking motion with his hand down the length of his body, but Loki’s eyes have already zeroed in on the centre of his chest, the place where the arc reactor had once nested amongst his flesh and glowed bright through his shirt.

 

‘Let me see it.’ Tony, for the first time, loses his hard edge and looks uncomfortable. Loki huffs impatiently. ‘Let me see it.’

 

Tony shoots him a guarded look. ‘It’s not exactly pretty.’

 

Loki rolls his eyes and doesn’t offer a reply.

 

‘They had to reconstruct the entire area.’

 

Loki frowns. ‘I do not understand your need for excuses. Show me.’

 

Tony stares resolutely across at him before pulling his shirt over his head. Loki’s eyes roam the bare expanse of skin that is bared to him, pinpoints and tender spots that Loki has traced his fingertips across, pressed his lips to, and in the middle of Tony’s chest where the pulsing blue energy mass usually sits is a scarred chunk of skin.

 

Tony pulls his shirt back on quickly and distracts Loki by saying, ‘It’s not me you have to worry about. It’s Pepper.’

 

Immediately Loki’s eyes flit to his face, anger swirling in his eyes as his mouth parts in the obvious attempt to form a question.

 

Tony nods quickly and moves out from behind the bar. ‘Come on, I want to show you something.’ He gestures for Loki to follow him and the liar-god doesn’t hesitate. He allows Tony to lead him down to the R&D department of the tower, even though there’s a burning sensation in his stomach that feels as if the words _Pepper Potts_ are being burned into his intestines.

 

‘Is she here?’ Loki asks brusquely as they exit the elevator.

 

Tony enters the security code and has JARVIS do a voice recognition when he says, ‘Yes.’

 

Loki feels his temper settle as Tony leads him into the room, waking his machines in the particularly paternal way that has often left Loki with more questions than answers.

 

‘I wish to see her.’

 

Tony doesn’t look at him. ‘Of course you do.’ There’s an undercurrent of sarcasm in his tone, and Loki feels his fingers itch with the urge to hurt, but then he reminds himself that Tony only gets like this for a reason, only becomes like this when something is bothering him, when something is particularly bad. Loki feels something akin to fear slowly creep its way into his veins.

 

‘Whatever it is you wish to show me, I suggest you make it fast.’ Loki makes sure his tone leaves no room for question.

 

‘I’m getting to it,’ replies Tony flippantly, and he brings up a wide, holographic screen that sits blue in the center of the room. Loki glances at it curiously. ‘In every suit there’s an automatic recording device; it was designed so I can play back footage at my leisure. Fight sequences, visual and audio evidence...’ The only reason Loki hasn’t snapped at him to get to the point is because he knows Tony well to understand that he’s building up to something important. It keeps Loki’s temper and patience in check, but for how long he can’t be sure.

 

Tony is bringing up a file on the screen, and Loki watches it with hawk-like eyes. He doesn’t recognise the file name, it is a mix of letters and numbers that have no meaning to him, so he continues to wait for Tony to explain.

 

‘The night this was taken most of my suits were destroyed. What you’re seeing here is a mix of different angles from surviving recorders.’ Tony exhales heavily. ‘While you were gone… things happened. Things that I wasn’t prepared for. Long story short? This guy, Killian Aldrich? He took Pepper. He destroyed our home and he took her and he injected with this thing called Extremis.’

 

Loki thinks that for what has just been sprung on him he’s doing quite well, even though the burning desire to level a city in his rage is just seconds away from becoming a reality.

 

‘Extremis goes one of two ways. Your body accepts the serum and you become practically super-human, advanced hearing, strength, speed, co-ordination, everything.’ Tony swallows. ‘Or your body rejects the serum and your body temperature rises so high you eventually self-combust.’

 

Loki doesn’t move. ‘I see.’

 

‘Killian ended up taking Pepper on board an oil rig. The rig fell apart.’ Tony’s sharp inhale tells Loki nothing good. ‘There was a fire and... She was going to fall. I told her I’d catch her. I promised her I’d catch her.’

 

Loki waits silently.

 

Tony doesn’t look at him. ‘But I didn’t. She fell.’ He clenches his hands into fists. Loki is only somewhat placated by Tony’s earlier words of ‘she’s here,’ though now he is uncertain of what state Tony means by this. There is a fury building up in his chest when Tony next speaks. ‘What I’m going to show you - this is Pepper now. This is what we’re living with. Both of us. All of us.’

 

And the screen flickers with life and Loki’s attention is on it. The next few moments pass by in a blur as Loki watches Pepper emerge from the fire and destroy the man threatening Tony’s life.

 

‘Take me to her,’ says Loki when the footage has finished. Tony is watching him curiously. ‘Take me to her!’ repeats Loki in a snarl.  

 

Tony jumps quickly to his feet.

 

\--

 

‘She was asleep -’

 

‘I care not.’ Loki pushes open the bedroom door he’s become familiar with over the past eight months or so to find Pepper lying beneath the covers of Tony’s super-king bed. She stirs at their entrance, rolling over to face them and pushing herself up on one elbow.

 

‘Tony?’ she asks as she tries to focus on them in the dark. A milisecond goes by and she jerks up. ‘Loki.’

 

Loki is across the room in seconds, blanketing Pepper’s body with his own as he grasps her face in his hands and forces her mouth open, kissing her like she is air and he can not get enough of it, and she makes a surprised little sound in her throat before responding enthusiastically.

 

‘Come here,’ Loki rasps out in Tony’s direction when he detaches himself from Pepper’s mouth. ‘Both of you,’ he snarls as Tony saunters over with the most Stark-like arrogance he’s shown since Loki’s arrival, ‘are infuriating little mortals.’ Then he curves his hand around Tony’s neck and kisses him, too, teeth and tongue and sharp bites, and drops his hand to rest against the scarred mess of Tony’s chest, feeling the other man tense and shiver beneath his touch.

 

Pepper’s hands are already making quick work of his clothing. ‘Did Tony show you the footage?’ she asks as she bares more of his skin, fingertips warm and gentle as they flit across the pale sections.

 

‘Yes,’ growls Loki, dropping his gaze to  watch her as Tony sucks a bruise onto his neck, ‘and it is by far one of the most arousing things I have ever seen in my entire existence.’

 

Pepper pauses in her work to look at him with a coy little smile. ‘How old are you exactly?’

 

Loki regards her with a knowing little quirk of his lips. ‘Just over a thousand years.’

 

Pepper looks across at Tony who rolls his eyes. ‘Yeah, okay, whatever,’ he says, ‘no one likes a show-off, Pep.’

 

Loki hums thoughtfully and pulls her in closer to him, until she’s almost seated on his lap, and uses his other hand to bring Tony down onto the bed. They squirm and shift until they’re all comfortable, and Tony rests his head on Loki’s shoulder and shuts his eyes, breathing warm breath down the other man’s neck even as Pepper’s hands trace idle patterns over his stomach.

 

‘I am glad you are both alive,’ says Loki after a long moment.

 

Pepper sighs. ‘So are we. However, I think we should work on our communication skills.’ She presses a hand to Tony’s cheek, which he nuzzles into affectionately.

 

‘I’m not gonna outright say we needed you,’ says Tony slowly, ‘because I totally handled it, but…’

 

‘Understood,’ says Loki firmly, and he slips a hand up the bare lines of Pepper’s warm back. ‘Was there anything else I missed?’

 

Pepper looks thoughtful. ‘Did Tony mention he gave our home address out to a terrorist?’

 

There is a tense silent before Loki turns to face Tony with a glare that could level a small city. ‘You did what?’

 

Tony shoots a betrayed glance over his shoulder at Pepper before reverting his gaze back to Loki. ‘Do you remember the footage I showed you? Pepper being a bad ass and saving my life? Her destroying Killian? Remember that? That got you all hot and bothered, right? Let’s go back to that. Let’s go back to that scenario.’

 

Loki rolls his eyes, and the anger seems to have abated. ‘And it was you that the ladies of this planet fell to their knees for. I have no idea why.’

 

Tony makes a thoughtful face. ‘To be fair I remember it was you a couple of months ago who was on your knees sucking my cock -’

 

‘And if you ever want that to happen again you’ll stop talking,’ interrupts Loki sweetly, and Pepper bursts into peals of laughter that make both men turn to face her.

 

She gathers Loki’s face in her hands and kisses him soundly. ‘Come on,’ she says, urging them both into the bed. ‘I have a meeting in approximately four hours and I want you both at least twice.’

 

For once, both Loki and Tony have nothing to say.

 

\--

 

Afterwards, when they’re lying beneath sweat-damp sheets and breathing heavily, Loki turns to face Pepper. ‘Does it feel different?’

 

‘Of course,’ she murmurs, and both of them are acutely aware of Tony listening in. ‘But I’m fine with it. We have the antidote and when I’m ready we’ll begin the process of neutralising it.’

 

‘Why not start immediately?’ asks Loki curiously.

 

Pepper hesitates.

 

‘I wanted you here,’ says Tony suddenly, from Pepper’s other side. Loki props himself up to look across her naked chest at the other man. ‘In case anything went wrong, in case - you’d be the only one who could do anything.’

 

Loki nods, slipping back down to curl around Pepper’s body, intertwining their legs and reaching across to stroke his palm along Tony’s chest.

 

‘I can fix this, you know.’ His fingers trail the scars like trail maps. ‘If you wish it.’

 

Tony presses his hand over Loki’s, pushing it firmly into his chest. ‘Do you think it needs fixing?’

 

Loki tilts his head. ‘I see no fault in it. It is a part of who you are, a part of your history. Pepper and I would love you no less for your decision.’

 

Tony shuts his eyes and squeezes Loki’s hands. ‘You’re a tricky one.’

 

Loki laughs, and he feels Pepper shiver delightfully beside him at the sound. He removes his hand from Tony’s chest to trail it between her thighs, feeling her legs part for him automatically as he slips his fingers through the wetness made of all three of them that lingers there. Pepper keens, over sensitive and eager when he begins to pump his fingers in and out of her body slowly, and Tony leans down to catch her nipple in his teeth.

 

‘No,’ she protests, ‘I have to be up soon, the meeting -’

 

‘You were honestly the hottest thing,’ breathes Tony as he pulls off her breast, ignoring her protestations completely, ‘taking Killian down like that.’

 

‘I quite agree,’ murmurs Loki, twisting his fingers inside her and making her arch, ‘all that power and rage. It was beautiful.’

 

‘I couldn’t wait for you to fuck me like that, hold me down and ride me,’ says Tony huskily as he reaches down to stroke his own cock.

 

Loki growls out his agreement as he pulls his fingers out licks them, shifting so that his hard cock slides through her wet folds teasingly. ‘Pepper Potts, destroyer of men.’

 

Tony smirks. 'A fitting title.'

 

Pepper groans, twisting in the sheets before pushing herself up on elbows and staring at them with flushed cheeks. ‘Fuck the meeting,’ she breathes out, and drags Tony in for a rough kiss even as Loki slams forcefully inside of her.

 

‘That,’ gasps Tony when they pull apart, ‘could possibly be hotter than you using Killian as your own personal punching bag.’ He smirks. ‘Say it again.’

 

Pepper moans as Loki rolls his hips, and looks up at them with sultry eyes. ‘ _Fuck_ the meeting.’


End file.
